Ark Blade Chapter 1
by BlizzardBlade
Summary: Hey it's me BlizzardBlade. Please go easy on the review. Sorry the grammar,didn't very good but i will improve my grammar. I'm fans with Monster Hunter game d    b


Hi,it's me BlizzardBlade. I make again another Monster Hunter fanfic to paid the first fanfic because it's was very uninterested story. I hope this fanfic make you guys interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter but I fans of Monster Hunter d(^_^)b

Ark Blade

CHAPTER 1 : THE DIVINE AND THE CHAOS AND THE FIRST GUILD

In the ancient times,there are the tales who created this world. This gods bond together to create this world,they are Ur and Yami.

Ur and Yami created this world,they create trees,animal,sea,mountain,sky,air and the other but they miss one: human. Then they create human and finally the world complete,all creature are friends until Yami's blood thirsty came.

Yami then created a chaos inside all creature that has strong,fierce and wild ability. Ur knew what Yami do,but it's to late. All creature that Yami has inserted chaos ability become wild,the creature destroy everything. Ur has seen and was so sad.

Ur than created a power to neutralized the chaos but it didn't work,then he created a barrier to protect human and the creature that not wild but the barrier was finally realized that Yami has created the power of chaos but it too powerful that Ur can't destroyed it.

Ur go to the Yami met Yami sat on his throne with evil smile.  
>"What did you do with the world that have we created,Yami?" "As you seen Ur, I created the power of chaos because the world is to bored,there are no war,blood,fight. Just friend,relationship,bla,bla,bla. Huff…."<p>

After Ur hear that,she asked Yami " Please made this world became peace again, if you don't that you will….." "Will what? Are you afraid with me? HAHAHAHAHA….. you are weak,Ur!"

"Say that again,you bastard!" "Weak! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Ur knew that Yami's heart was contamined with evil power so she summoned her weapon. There are lance,sword,shield,longsword,hammer,greatsword,axe. "Hmmm….You wanted a fight,huh? Intrested Ur. Let's fight!"

Yami just summoned one weapon, sword. But this sword is contamined with evil power,then Ur began to attack. She attacked with fearsome,didn't let Yami have a chance but Yami deflected all Ur's attack. Yami then has a chance to attack he than swinged his sword and absorbed Ur's power. "UAAAAAAGGHHHHHH,YOU….CURSED…." Ur knew she will be dead so with the power that Yami haven't absorbed, she combined all weapon made the Ark Blade,and then she dead because all the power was disappeared. " IS THIS YOUR POWER,HUH? GYAHAHAHAHA…." But when Yami smile, The Ark Blade attack Yami. Yami deflected all the attack but the sword that Yami carried destroyed. "What! That Blade can broke my sword!"Ark Blade than stabbed Yami's heart and dead.

All weapon that Ur have,sent to human because Ur wanted human can protect over the wild 's weapon was sent to the random the two gods war,the world was unstablized. All the creature attack once each other,but human all made one group and made a village to defended them from the creature. They also have learned how to made weapon,upgraded weapon,enchance weapon. They save Ur's weapon to their museum.

One day,the village attacked by the dangerous creature that specialy created by Yami, Jinouga. All the villager defended with their weapon but they're lose. Many human die,about half of the villagers were dead. In that day,is the saddest day many children that their parents die in that attack,until one man stood up and say "This day,we will revenged our enemy that have destroyed our village! I will name this guild,Azzure guild!" his name is Hildart and in the same day he became the head of Azzure guild.

This Azzure guild retrieved many village request from the lowest like,collected something,delivered something until the highest like killed monster,got a material from dangerous monster.  
>Many veteran hunter were out from this Azzure guild and made a new village and guild but their guild weren't as good as the Azzure guild because Azzure guild was the first guild that ever created and born many legendary hunter.<p>

One of the legendary hunter name Iskhafel,wanted to slayed the beast that already destroyed his village." Listen all my friend. I,Iskhafel wanted to slayed the beast that already destroyed our village. Who wanted to came with me?" All hunter were silent but Hildart pulled his hand up and said " What a brave hunter, I will came with you!" Suddenly all the hunter wanted to joined. Iskhafel happied and he selected about 10 hunters to joined with him.

The next day, the researcher from the academy came to Hildart and told him "Excuse me,Hildrat. This is the information that you Ur bless you." Then the researcher looked the paper and told the information to the 10 hunters include Iskhafel,after the briefing they search Jinouga's nest.

When they arrived in Jinouga's nest,The Jinouga was slept. The hunters made some trap. Each hunters made some trap and Hildart and Iskhafel will be the the preparation completed,Hildart charged his Greatsword and Iskhafel charged his bow then they shout "EAT THIS!" Hildart and Iskhafel released each weapon and hitted the Jinouga's head. Jinouga was very hurted and then it was raged. Jinouga charged the lightning and became the completed form. Then he run into the hunters but when he reached the hunters he trapped in the trap hole, all hunters attacked while there was a chance.

Jinouga became very angry he attacked all hunters,many hunter died but Iskhafel and Hildart survived,both of them attacked continuously to Jinouga and Jinouga attacked them too. When Iskhafel fell down,Jinouga wanted to stomped him,but Hildart attacked Jinouga to saved Hildart.

"Iskhafel come on got up,we can't lost." Iskhafel then got up and joined the battle. Finally,Jinouga slayed. Hildart is in critical condition said to Iskhafel. " Iskhafel maybe I can't survived I lost too many blood. Please heard my last request, Iskhafel please be the head of Azzure guild and take this material and letter. This letter I have prepared for you after this battle but I can't survived so I give it now. Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…..Please…be…a…go…od…cap…tain….for …th….em" After said that Hildart died.

Iskhafel went home with sadness. When he went home all guild member were happy but when Iskhafel told them the truth they cried. " I know this is sad but please made Hildart rested in peace."

After that,Iskhafel promoted to be a head of guild,he promised he will protected all member from all creature that will unharmed them.

In the same time,Jinouga haven't dead. Jinouga survived and got up. It went to the deep abyss and rested in there and it promised to bring terror and took more soul than before.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
